Renacer como fénix
by Aryan C
Summary: Harry despertó con la luz tenue del amanecer entre los árboles del bosque prohibido. Se levantó con una sensación nauseabunda que se terminó rápidamente, sin embargo, al estabilizarse se dio cuenta con horror que ya no estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Viaje en el tiempo, familia Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes y base central de la historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, solo dejo correr mi imaginación con ello.**

 **Prólogo**

1976, Witsman's wood, Devon, Inglaterra.

Harry despertó con la luz tenue del amanecer entre los árboles del bosque prohibido, había un círculo de cenizas donde anteriormente hubo fuego, descartando eso, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, lo único fuera de lugar de aquello era que estaba solo. Se levantó con una sensación nauseabunda que se terminó rápidamente, sin embargo, al estabilizarse se dio cuenta con horror que Hermione no estaba, tenía que encontrarla, además, Sirius estaba en peligro, tenía que salir del bosque cuanto antes.

Ni siquiera supo en qué dirección corrió, pero lo hizo con la esperanza de encontrar Hogwarts, mas conforme avanzó, notó que en realidad ya no estaba en el bosque prohibido.

 **Capítulo l**

«Dolor»

Era lo único en lo que Harry podía pensar mientras estaba bajo el cruciatus de Dolores Umbridge en el bosque prohibido. No hay partes buenas o malas en esto, no se arrepentía de haber actuado, aunque, en este caso, de intentar actuar.

Harry se abalanzó frente a Hermione para evitar que ella recibiera el golpe de aquella maldición imperdonable, podía escuchar los gritos de ellas mezclados con los propios.

"Si tan solo dejaran de decir mentiras, esto ya se habría terminado desde hace tiempo, señor Potter." Umbridge dijo con ese asqueroso tono dulzón.

"Jó-de-te" fue la sola respuesta entrecortada del niño Potter.

"Bien, supongo que tendré que tomar otros métodos, quizá la señorita Granger esté más **informada** " dijo la horrible bruja mientras apuntaba la varita hacia Hermione que incluso llorando por el dolor de Harry, puso cara de valentía ante la abominable bruja.

¡No!¡Ella no! ¡Tortúrame, solo déjalos en paz!

Ese era el único pensamiento coherente que pasaba por la mente del niño que vivió.

De la nada apareció un círculo de fuego alrededor de Umbridge y Harry, Hermione solo pudo escuchar los gritos de la vieja bruja mientras el fuego la consumía. Y tan rápido como inició, el fuego desapareció, y junto con él, su mejor amigo también lo hizo.

* * *

« ¿Qué es esto?» pensó el joven Potter, mientras permanecía inmóvil por una fuerza desconocida. Era parecido a un campo de fuerza, le impedía avanzar o retroceder, si miraba con atención, podía ver ondulaciones de algo invisible.

«Magia, claro» supuso el joven mago

Parecía que había ingresado a una especie de propiedad perteneciente a magos, a lo lejos pudo divisar una gran fortaleza, aunque era más parecida a un palacio griego que a cualquier otra cosa, el mármol blanco y negro era lo que más resaltaba de sus pilares, pudo notar una especie de invernadero a la distancia, al igual que porterías de quidditch. Dónde sea que él estuviera, este lugar era de magos, definitivamente, magos ricos, lo más probable, magos sangre pura, así que era mejor salir de esto lo más rápido posible.

Harry no pudo forcejear mucho cuando escuchó un golpe y todo se volvió negro de nuevo.

* * *

El jefe de la casa más antigua y noble de los Black sintió una vibración poco recurrente en las salas de la propiedad principal de los Black.

"Clevich" llamó a su elfo doméstico

"¿Sí, mi señor?" respondió el elfo mostrando una reverencia a su amo.

"Trae a mi heredero, al parecer las salas lo atraparon de nuevo, no importa si trata de forcejear, noquéalo o algo, pero tú deber es traerlo a mi despacho, ¿Entendido? ¡Sirius! ¡Ese muchacho ya no puede escapar de sus responsabilidades hacía la casa Black!

"Sí, amo Arcturus"

Sin embargo, decir que lo que trajo el elfo de regreso era una sorpresa, era una subestimación por si misma.

Era un chico con el cabello revuelto de color azabache, con un par de gafas que parecían muy desgastadas. Se parecía demasiado al sobrino de su hermana Dorea, el niño James, sin embargo, podía encontrar rasgos Black en él, los pómulos altos, la forma de los párpados y los labios rellenos, sin embargo, parecía pequeño y delgado en comparación al vástago de la casa Potter.

"Clevich" llamó Lord Black a su elfo personal. "Dije que trajeras a Sirius, no a su amigo Potter"

"Pero, amo Arcturus, las salas dicen que el niño es el heredero Black" respondió temerosamente el pequeño elfo.

«Bueno, eso explica por qué las entrañas del muchacho siguen en su lugar, siempre sospeché que había algo homosexual en mi nieto.» resopló mentalmente el anciano Black, suponiendo que Sirius había realizado magia arcana para crear un vinculo de sangre con su mejor amigo.

"Bien, trata sus heridas antes de empezar el interrogatorio. ¡Parece que lo atropelló una manada de hipogrifos!" Mientras el jefe Black se dirigía al asiento detrás de su escritorio.

Esto no tenía sentido para él, sí, sabía que su nieto era un bromista experto, digno ingenio de una serpiente entre leones, pero el manipular las salas de la casa ancestral de los Black sin ninguna instrucción del jefe de la familia, era algo inaudito, y por no decir más, peligroso.

"Ese muchacho tendrá una muy larga conversación conmigo." Pensó en voz alta irritado.

Se movió lentamente hacia el cuerpo del muchacho que ahora se encontraba encadenado con grilletes de supresión mágica.

"Enervate" Apuntó el viejo mago con su varita al niño frente a él.

El desconocido se movió lentamente y abrió los ojos, parecía un ciervo frente su cazador, asustado trató de reconocer dónde estaba, tratando de recordar cómo fue que llegó a ese lugar. De pronto se dio de cuenta que no estaba solo, había un hombre frente a él, podría decir que estaba alrededor de sus 60's, pero la edad en el mundo mágico después de los 30's era muy engañosa, así que, probablemente, el mago frente a él era mucho mayor.

"¿Y bien? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Vas a decir por qué estabas en las barreras de **mi** propiedad, muchacho?" preguntó el hombre hoscamente esperando una rápida respuesta.

Harry supo en ese momento que estaba en un gran problema, no tenía idea de quién era el viejo frente a él, ni siquiera dónde estaba o cómo fue que llegó ahí, quizá Hermione tenía razón y su visión había sido una trampa, después de todo, Hermione siempre tiene razón.

«Mierda, ¿Dónde está Hermione?»

El patriarca Black notó la inquietud del chico, viendo lo asustado que parecía, era mejor que hablara de una vez.

"Tranquilo, muchacho, solucionaremos esto por la vía más rápida." Dijo con desgana el hombre mayor. "Clevich, trae veritaserum de mi reserva privada."

El eficiente elfo desapareció y reapareció casi al instante con un frasco pequeño que contenía un liquidó cristalino.

"Es veritaserum, no quiero hacerte daño, pero necesito saber cómo tú y Sirius se metieron en este lío, ¿De acuerdo?" Aclaró Lord Black tratando de calmar al niño frente a él.

«Bien, él conoce a mi padrino, quizá es un antiguo miembro de la orden, o un amigo de Sirius » pensó Harry relajándose un poco bajo los grilletes «Quizá solo quiere asegurarse de que sea yo y no un impostor.»

Asintió con la cabeza en señal de continuar con el veritaserum.

Harry abrió la boca y permitió que el elfo pusiera tres gotas de la sustancia de la verdad en su lengua.

 ** _Bien, esta es mi primer historia después de 7 años. Siéntete libre de dejar un review, o, de igual forma no hacerlo. La historia apenas está en construcción, por lo que las sugerencias son bienvenidas.  
Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible._**

 ** _Sin más, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _ **Aclaraciones**_

Arcturus Black era muchas cosas, pero crédulo no era una de ellas.

"Déjame ver si entiendo. ¿Eres Harry Potter?" Dijo el anciano Black con una ceja levantada en son de incredulidad.

"Sí." Respondió el muchacho.

Las suposiciones que había formado en su mente se desmoronaron justo después de las primeras preguntas bajo el veritaserum.

« ¿Cómo era posible? Si el chico no era James Potter, entonces, ¿Quién era? Estaba seguro que la línea principal de Potter tiene un único hijo, además, a la línea secundaria le era imposible concebir hijos por la rama masculina, su cuñado Charlus fue muy específico en ello al casarse con su hermana. Esto no tiene sentido. Si el muchacho no es hijo de Fleamont, y tampoco de Charlus, ¿Qué opción quedaba? ¿El mejor amigo de su nieto? ¿Un nacido muggle? ¡Ridículo! ¡Jamás habría pasado las barreras de sangre!»

Aún en contra de toda lógica, algo le decía en su interior a hacer la pregunta.

"¿Quiénes son tus padres, chico?" Preguntó el hombre mayor cuidadosamente.

"James y Lily Potter." Fue la respuesta del joven.

« No es posible.» Pensó. « A menos que...»

"¿Cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento?" Pregunta el patriarca Black.

"31 de julio de 1980" Dice el niño Potter

« ¡Por Morgana!»

De pronto piezas caen en su lugar después de esa impactante revelación. La mente aguda del viejo Black comienza a entender las conexiones con el muchacho.

"¿En qué año crees que estás?" Preguntó el mago sangre pura.

Harry, a pesar del veritaserum, entendió que esa pregunta era más crucial de lo que pasaría. Las preguntas no parecían tratar de confirmar su identidad, porque obviamente el mago frente a él no tenía idea de quién era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.

"1996"

"Bueno, eso explica varias cosas, niño." Dijo con curiosidad. "He de suponer que Sirius es tu padrino, ¿Tengo razón?"

"Sí."

"Habría sido divertido que fueras su hijo y al mismo tiempo ser hijo de James." Resopló con diversión el hombre mayor. "Sin embargo, debo decirte que es 1976"

Harry palideció ante eso, no es que realmente no lo hubiera esperado, la magia era realmente increíble, pero esto lo ponía en una situación peor a la que creyó al principio del día.

"Descríbeme que es lo último que recuerdas antes de aparecer aquí" Pidió amablemente Arcturus.

"Fui torturado por interponerme en una maldición cruciatus lanzado por la subsecretaria del ministro, Dolores Umbridge hacia mi mejor amiga. Lo hizo en medio del bosque prohibido, creyó que éramos parte de una conspiración junto con Dumbledore y que él tenía un arma secreta en el bosque." Dijo Harry un poco reticente. "Ella iba a torturar a Hermione, pero un círculo de llamas nos rodea a Umbridge y a mí antes de que tuviera la oportunidad. Las llamas la consumieron de manera horrible hasta hacer cenizas, pero, las llamas me resultaban cálidas en lugar de dolorosas. Después de eso… desperté por la luz del sol en medio de un bosque desconocido."

Lord Black permaneció pensativo durante un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente rompió el silencio llamando a su elfo.

"¡Clevich!"

El elfo apareció con un fuerte crujido.

"¿Sí, amo Arcturus?" Dijo el servicial elfo.

"Trae el grimorio de los Black."

El elfo desapareció y reapareció rápidamente con un gran libro negro con el escudo de la familia Black como portada, un cráneo en la parte superior, una varita empuñada con el fondo rojo, una división de color azul oscuro con forma de V y en la parte inferior tres cuervos en un fondo blanco.

"Todo miembro de mi casa ha leído el grimorio como parte de su formación mágica, algunos deciden practicar ciertos hechizos o rituales, los cuales se consideran magia negra, sin embargo, que sea magia negra no significa maligna." Explica el viejo mago. "Por las descripciones que me has dado, puedo recordar vagamente un ritual que se asemeja a tu situación y cumple con los requisitos."

El mago mayor abrió el libro cerca de la parte final, hojeando tratando de encontrar el arcaico ritual.

"Aquí está." Dijo con tono triunfal.

"El ritual Rensning af sjælen. Sólo aquel digno de sacrificar todo de sí a cambio de proteger a un ser amado podrá realizar este ritual. Es en demasía peligroso, ya que una sola duda es suficiente para que el fuego te consuma al igual que a tu enemigo.  
Las bases del ritual son sangre, tierra, aire, fuego y el sacrificio de un enemigo. Fue creado por Ara Rask, de soltera Black. Ella y su esposo lo crearon para proteger a la familia de invasores del castillo Black durante 1357, en Noruega."

"Tu situación encaja perfectamente, joven Potter." Dijo el patriarca Black suavemente.

Harry se movió inquietamente en la silla. El efecto del veritaserum se terminaba y empezaba a sentir miedo, además de confusión, « ¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿Qué implicaciones ocasiona mi presencia aquí en el futuro?». 

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba con el abuelo de Sirius, el jefe de la familia Black en la década donde la primera guerra contra Voldemort llegó a su auge. La casa Black fue una de las familias más fieles y simpatizantes con las acciones del señor oscuro, siendo que la lugarteniente de Voldemort era una hija de esta casa, Bellatrix Lestrange, de soltera Black.

Arcturus se pregunta qué hacer con el muchacho, es una situación extraordinaria, sin embargo, el niño es un Potter, es el heredero Black dentro de 20 años, tiene algunos rasgos Black. El hombre mayor debe averiguar qué pasó para que sucediera esto, después de todo, el heredero podía ser Regulus en caso de que Sirius no tuviera descendencia. Pero antes, debe tranquilizar al chico.

"Te aseguro que no te haré daño, tampoco estás en problemas. La mala noticia, es que no se tienen registros de poder revertir el ritual después de que el fuego te consuma. La buena noticia, es que yo cuidaré de ti. Eres el heredero de la más noble y antigua casa de los Black y como patriarca de la misma, es mi deber ver por tu bienestar, ¿Entendido?" Dice comprensivamente Lord Black.

Harry asiente, ya que no se siente capaz de hablar, hay un nudo en su garganta de angustia y miedo que trata de ahogar.

 **Gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Bien, ¿Y tu varita?" Cuestiona el anciano Black.

"Yo ..." Harry trata de recordar cuando fue la última vez que tuvo su varita en sus manos. "No lo sé, Umbridge me la quitó, aunque supongo que se quemó con ella".

"Bien, te conseguiremos una nueva". Su tono no deja lugar para discutir.

Harry está preocupado, pero no tiene muchas opciones, ni siquiera tiene una varita con él. Además, ¿A dónde iría?

"Encontraremos una solución a todo este embrollo, muchacho". Dice Lord Black, mientras tanto, le pedirá el elfo que le ayudará a encontrar a su esposa.

* * *

Harry comía muy lentamente, perdido en sus pensamientos al igual que Arcturus, mientras, Negro formulaba un plan de acción que beneficiara a él y al muchacho.

"¿Qué puedes decirme acerca de tus padres?" Pregunta el hombre mayor.

"Eran buenas personas. Fueron asesinados cuando yo era un bebé". Respondió a la joven Potter.

"¿Y de Sirius?" Interroga el jefe negro.

"Él es mi padrino".

«Bien, eso se explica por qué es el heredero, Sirius debió criarlo as su propio hijo. Lo suficientemente respetable. »Piensa el anciano.

"¿Sirius realizó una adopción de sangre contigo?"

"No sé a qué se refiere, señor" responde confundido el joven.

"¿Me permite comprobarlo? Solo se necesita una gota de sangre de ambos."

"All Right." Responde nerviosamente el chico.

"Tranquilízate, muchacho, no somos tan salvajes como los duendes que piden que te parras en tu mano en dos. Es antigua magia familiar, no está destinado a hacerte daño, ya que eres el heredero". Dijo el patriarca Negro mientras conjuraba con un movimiento de variante un recipiente triangular con inscripciones en latín y runas talladas alrededor.

El hombre mayor transfiguró en un silencio en un alfiler y procedió a pinchar su dedo para dejar caer una gota de sangre en el extraño recipiente. Al caer la gota roja oscura, el recipiente brilló con una luz azul.

"Tu turno, joven Potter" Dijo con un tono divertido por la expresión del muchacho.

Harry se acercó al anciano y tomó el alfiler, al pinchar su dedo y caer la gota de sangre, el recipiente brilló con una luz dorada.

"Bueno, muchacho, al parecer Sirius sí tiene un cabo para la adopción de la sangre, eso se convierte en mi descendiente directo, eso es lo que significa la luz dorada". Dijo con una sonrisa y palmeó la espalda del chico.

Harry no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, «¿Por qué Sirius no le diría algo así de importante?»

El viejo mago debe leer sus pensamientos. "Para llevar a cabo un cabo de la adopción, debiste haber estado de acuerdo primero, la única opción posible que se ha modificado tus recuerdos". Dijo con un toque de preocupación en su tono.

"¿Qué significa esto para mí?" Pregunto temerosamente el joven mago.

"Significa que eres mi familia, niño, por lo tanto, es mi deber mantenerte salvo." Dijo de manera firme el jefe negro.

Harry ha guardado algo que ya había olvidado hace muchos años. Esperanza.

 **La universidad absorbe todo mi tiempo, estoy tratando de escribir lo más seguido que puedo. Esto es todo por hoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

"Bien, ¿Cuántos años tienes, Harry?" Pregunta afablemente el hombre mayor.

"15, en menos de dos meses cumplo 16, era el año en que tomaba mis TIMOS" Dijo haciendo una mueca de incomodidad.

"Debo suponer que no alcanzaste a presentarlos, ¿Cierto? Supongo que podrías tomarlos este verano, no es como si los temas hayan cambiado demasiado, de esa forma regresarías a Hogwarts para tu sexto año en septiembre."

"Espere, ¿Volver a Hogwarts?" Cuestionó sorprendido el joven Potter.

"Bueno, sí, muchacho, ¿Qué esperabas? No puedes ignorar tu educación aunque seas un viajero en el tiempo, debes tomar tu lugar en la sociedad nuevamente. Claro, sin la intervención del ministerio, no queremos que los inefables vengan por ti, eso sería un problema."

"Pero, ¿Cómo podríamos? No puedo aparecer como Harry Potter, sin padres, sin nada." Dice con preocupación.

"Los Black siempre tenemos un plan en mente, niño, confía en mí." Dice el patriarca Black con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Eso no me tranquiliza"

"Mira, sé que quizá te parezca difícil al principio, pero la magia te trajo aquí por una razón, ¿De acuerdo? ¿Que tus padres sigan vivos? Quizá. ¿Tener una nueva oportunidad? Puede ser. Mientras tanto debemos buscarte un lugar en esta época."

Harry lo sopesa durante un momento, quizá Arcturus tiene razón, él podría ser una diferencia en la guerra contra Voldemort, no es que tenga información clara, pero sí la vaga idea de lo que aconteció, como casas y clanes mágicos desaparecían por completo sin importar el estado de sangre, familias de la luz, oscuras y neutrales convertidas en cenizas, en olvido.

"Creo que debo decirle que hubo una guerra, en mi tiempo se acabó hace 15 años, familias enteras fueron masacradas, la casa Black fue una de ellas, como sus miembros fueron llevados a la ruina, a su muerte o la cárcel, todo por seguir a un genocida que prometía el regreso de las antiguas formas, de la gloria de las familias antiguas y sangre pura. Fue una masacre." Dice de forma intranquila el chico Potter.

"¿Mi familia cómo se vio involucrada?" Pregunta el jefe Black después de un incómodo silencio.

"Por lo que sé, moriste repentinamente poco antes de que Sirius huyera de tu familia, tu hijo Orión tomó el cargo como patriarca y llevó a los Black a la ruina, Andrómeda también huyó, Bellatrix fue reclutada y casada con uno de los Lestrange, que era fiel a la causa del señor oscuro, Narcissa fue casada con Malfoy por la misma razón, y Regulus murió, Sirius cree que en alguna misión para Voldemort."

"Se han escuchado rumores sobre un levantamiento de este tipo, al igual que con Grindewald, tratando de reunir a las familias más tradicionalistas." Dice mientras se sienta más derecho el viejo Black. "No quiero creer que mi hijo haya hecho algo para tomar el control de la familia, pero tampoco es que esté sorprendido, probablemente fue idea de Walburga, esa mujer siempre lo ha tenido de las pelotas." Dice en un suspiro decepcionado.

"Por ahora, centrémonos en tu historia y cómo la trabajaremos."

"¿Qué tiene en mente?"

* * *

Dorea Potter, de soltera Black, hermana favorita del actual jefe de casa, la razón por la que nadie cuestionó su matrimonio con Charlus Potter. Charlus, la oveja negra de la familia según su medio hermano, Fleamont Potter, actual jefe de la casa Potter.

Dorea era afortunada y ella era consciente de ello, su matrimonio fue por amor y no por ademanes políticos. Ella lo escogería en todas sus vidas, aun estando condenada a solo tenerlo a él por la eternidad. Charlus, al ser el segundo hijo y varón del anterior paterfamilias sufría de una maldición que le impedía concebir hijos, una maldición que raras veces se cumplía, pero él tuvo la mala suerte de ser elegido por la magia.

Incluso con eso, Dorea lo amaba con todo su ser, así como él la amaba a ella.

"Ama Dorea, el amo Black le llama" Apareció con un pop su elfo doméstico.

* * *

 _ **Probablemente mañana o en unas horas suba el próximo capitulo, el plan de Arcturus tomará forma.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

"Hermana" Saludó el jefe Black

"Hermano" Abrazó Dorea a su hermano mayor. "¿A qué se debe la visita tan repentina?"

"¿No puedo venir a ver a mi hermana favorita?" Sonríe el hombre mayor.

"Esa frase automáticamente me dice que tramas algo, Arcturus" Regaña con tono divertido la mujer.

"Me atrapaste." Admite con una carcajada.

"¿Bien? Siéntate y cuéntame" Dice Dorea mientras le indica sentarse en uno de los sofás.

"Bueno…"

* * *

"¿El chico está bien? ¡Por Morgana! No puedo ni imaginar lo que debe estar pasando. ¿Lo dejaste solo?" Preguntó con preocupación Dorea.

"Bueno, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Me pareció más razonable explicarte la situación primero y después a Charlus." Dice mientras se endereza. "Mira, puedo fácilmente proclamarlo como mi hijo y realizar una adopción de sangre de nuevo, no sería tan difícil después de la que Sirius hizo en el futuro. Es solo que, bueno, me pareció más apropiado que fuera un Potter-Black, después de todo, esta podría ser una oportunidad para ustedes y para el chico, Dorea." Dice el patriarca Black con una mirada suplicante.

"No lo sé, Arcturus, el chico debe de querer volver a su tiempo, con su familia."

"Por lo que sabemos, es imposible que pueda regresar, además, el niños es huérfano, y por como habla de Sirius, dudo mucho que haya sido criado por él. ¡Piensa! ¿Y si esto es una oportunidad para ustedes, Dorea? Por lo que me dijo el chico no tiene a muchas personas, hubo una guerra en su tiempo, la mayor parte de la familia está muerta o en la cárcel."

"¿Muertos? ¡Dioses!" Exclamó con sorpresa.

"Eso dije." Responde secamente. "Podrías ir a conocerlo, si gustas, tú y Charlus. El chico ya mostró interés cuando les hable de ustedes."

"Básicamente ya planeaste todo, solo necesitas nuestra aprobación, ¿No?" Responde Dorea en el mismo tono.

"En teoría, sí. Realmente creo que es una oportunidad para los 3, la de ser padres y la de tenerlos." Dice el jefe Black mientras toma la mano de su hermana.

"¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenía Harry?" Pregunta con cierto tono de aceptación a regañadientes.

* * *

Para Charlus la situación era demasiado buena para ser cierta, un niño, específicamente un niño Potter-Black es enviado al pasado para hacerse pasar por hijo de los Potter-Black, era demasiada coincidencia, para él, más que nada, un milagro de algún tipo. Él y Dorea anhelaban formar su propia familia, y aparece un chico cumpliendo las características…

"Dorea, creo que Arcturus tiene razón." Dice el mago seriamente.

"¿De verdad? Es demasiado bueno para ser cierto, Charlus."

"La magia lo trajo aquí, Dorea, a nosotros, lo que tanto quisimos y que nunca pude darte, un hijo" Le recordó dolorosamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su esposa.

"No ha sido tu culpa, mi amor" respondió Dorea mientras le devolvía el gesto a su marido. "¿Crees que Harry nos acepte?"

"Podemos intentarlo, Dorea."

"Hablaré con Arcturus, entonces." Dijo con la voz esperanzada.

* * *

"Bien, muchacho, si todo sale según lo planeado, serás un Potter-Black para la caída de la tarde" Dijo Arcturus a Harry.

"¿Habló con ellos? ¿Aceptaron?" Dijo el joven mago nerviosamente.

"No te preocupes, chico, serás su milagro de Yule, ambos siempre quisieron tener hijos, serás una bendición dada por la magia para ellos. Puede ser tu segunda oportunidad, Harry." Dijo en tono comprensivo el jefe Black.

"Entiendo…" Dijo quedamente el joven Potter.

« Una segunda oportunidad. Arcturus habla como si fuera una especie de elegido por la magia, sería asombroso conocer familia, solo que no sé si estoy listo para considerarme su hijo así de rápido.»

Un patronus con forma de tigre se atravesó en medio de Harry y Arcturus, diciendo:

"Aceptamos, Arcturus" Con la voz de Dorea.

 _ **Y hasta aquí el quinto capítulo, como dije, unas horas después del cuarto. Sin más que añadir, me despido.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Harry ni siquiera sabía que tenía un tío abuelo hasta que Arcturus le explicó que lo mejor era hacerse pasar por su hijo, de esa forma explicaría de dónde salió ya que su hermana y Charlus viajan demasiado seguido y no se centran en aspectos sociales como el resto de la familia.

"¡Clevich!" Llamó el jefe Black. "Prepara una cena para 4, Dorea viene esta noche, ya conoces sus preferencias."

"Sí, amo Arcturus" Dijo desapareciendo con un crack.

El viejo Black conjura su propio patronus de halcón con la invitación de venir a cenar esta noche ella y su marido.

"Bien, Harry, serás un Potter-Black, aunque más Black que Potter por cuestiones políticas." Se detiene un momento y le explica. "Pude proclamarte como mi hijo, hacer la adopción de sangre de nuevo para borrar tus rasgos Potter por completo, pero eso nos metería en problemas en cuanto a las sucesiones y el hecho de que serías «ilegitimo», lo cual te pone en desventaja, ya que quiero que sigas siendo el heredero y no el inútil de mi hijo Orión. Pero si eres hijo de Dorea, y logramos convencer a Charlus de adoptar el apellido Black, entonces te posiciona en un lugar con ventaja, Harry, yo puedo proclamar la línea de mi hermana como la principal de los Black, y en teoría no sería mentira, la sangre de Sirius ya corre por tus venas."

"¿Por qué quieres que sea tu heredero? ¡Apenas y me conociste ayer!" Exclamó Harry

"Porque si lo que dijiste de la guerra es cierto, tú eres la única esperanza de que esta familia sobreviva, niño. Ya es tarde para mis hijos. A Orión le falta una columna vertebral y Cygnus está lleno de sí mismo como para tener responsabilidades reales con la familia. Pongo mis esperanzas en ti porque ya lo demostraste con el ritual que te trajo a este tiempo. Arriesgaste tu vida por alguien a quien consideras familia, ¿O me equivoco?"

Hubo un silencio lleno de tensión.

"No se equivoca, Lord Black." Admitió Harry a regañadientes.

"Que mejor prueba para considerarte digno de liderar a esta familia, a la más noble y ancestral casa de los Black." Dijo Arcturus firmemente.

"Ahora, debemos conseguirte atuendos acordes a los de mi heredero. Arriba, muchacho, iremos al callejón Diagon" Dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"Pero antes…" Apuntó y agitó su varita directo a la cara de Harry. "Listo, un glamour, ahora te pareces mucho más a Sirius. Así nadie hará preguntas. Andando"

* * *

« Sirius siempre dijo que los Black no eran la mejor familia de todas, ¿No? Hasta ahora Lord Black ha sido agradable y cooperativo, y no se mostró abiertamente como seguidor de Voldemort. Quizá estoy en la época antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.» Pensó Harry mientras tomaban sus medidas en Madam Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones.

"Que todas las túnicas sean de seda de acromántula, Madame." Solicitó el patriarca Black

"Entendido, Lord Black" Dijo apresuradamente.

"¿Iremos a Ollivander's por una nueva varita?" Preguntó el joven mago.

"No, muchacho, te llevaré con Gregorovitch a Bulgaria para conseguirte una varita personalizada. Mientras tanto, conseguiremos un repuesto de las bóvedas familiares en Gringotts" Dijo cerrando la discusión del tema.

* * *

Dentro de la bóveda Black en gringotts, Harry bajo el cuidado de Arcturus de no tocar nada, se dirigieron a uno de los cofres que almacenaba las varitas de sus antepasados.

Al abrirlo, se pudo dar cuenta de que estaban organizadas en orden de muerte del dueño original de la varita.

Tomó un par de varitas rebeldes encontrar una que se ajustara al joven Potter, pero lo lograron.

La varita que escogió a Harry fue hecha de roble, 31 cm, núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, muy similar a la del propio Sirius, solo con diferencia en los centímetros, según Arcturus, perteneció a Lycoris Black, un experto en magia de batalla, muerte en 1507

* * *

Volvieron a la casa ancestral Black más rápido de lo esperado, por lo que Harry fue a arreglarse para los invitados que tendrías a la habitación que fue designada como su dormitorio.

Harry tenía una serie de sentimientos encontrados, entre emoción y terror. Al fin conocería a su familia, bueno, a una parte de ella. Estaba emocionado por conocerlos, pero aterrado de que no lo quisieran.

« ¿Y si no me quieren como los Dursley?»

Ese pensamiento lo atormentaba, pero luchaba contra él, todos son mejor que los Dursley.

«Solo debo darles una oportunidad»

Sería como siempre soñó, unos familiares perdidos venían a por mí a salvarme de los Dursley, quizá llegó la hora.

Un crack sonó en la habitación.

"Amo Harry, el amo Arcturus lo espera abajo" Dijo el pequeño elfo y desapareció.

Harry se vio en el espejo una última vez, trató de aplastar su indomable cabello, pero desistió rápidamente, se preguntaba seriamente si era una especie de maldición el desorden de su cabello.

Harry bajó lentamente las escaleras que daban hacia el vestíbulo de la chimenea de viajes flu, y mientras se iba acercando escuchaba voces alegres, supuso que serían de Dorea y Charlus, sus tíos abuelos. Se acercó un poco más, al punto de estar a su vista, Arcturus estaba de espaldas hablando con su hermana, pero el otro hombre, Charlus, lo vio, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su boca se abrió un poco ante la sorpresa, se parecía demasiado a su sobrino, James, y a él mismo, por supuesto.

Arcturus pareció darse cuenta de todo y se dispuso a acercar a Harry tomándolo por los hombros.

"Bien, haré las presentaciones correspondientes" Dijo con tono divertido. "Charlus y Dorea Potter-Black, él es Harry James Potter, su sobrino nieto."

 ** _Esto es todo por hoy, son libres de dejar sugerencias y criticas constructivas, nos leemos luego._**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

 **CAPITULO 7**

Harry entra al vestíbulo lentamente, Arcturus está de espaldas y su cuerpo cubre el de una mujer, al parecer el de Dorea Potter-Black, su tía abuela. A su lado está un hombre que se parece muchísimo a su padre, bueno, como sería su padre si hubiera llegado a avanzada edad, Charlus Potter-Black, es quien lo nota primero. Harry pudo ver como sus ojos se agrandaban con sorpresa, la cual el jefe Black pareció notar porque inmediatamente se giró hacia el chico.

"Acércate, muchacho" dice el anciano Black. "Ella es mi hermana, Dorea, y su esposo, Charlus."

Harry se acerca tímidamente y se coloca al lado de Arcturus.

"Dorea, Charlus, este es Harry James Potter, su sobrino nieto." Dice Arcturus terminando con las presentaciones.

Dorea se acercó a Harry y abrazó a Harry. "Arcturus tenía razón, te ves como una mezcla de nosotros." Dijo Dorea mientras se separaba y acarició su mejilla con un dedo.

Harry está un poco desconcertado por la muestra de afecto, esperó a que lo invadiera el sentimiento de incomodidad por ello, pero nunca llegó, se sentía confortable estar cerca de Dorea.

Charlus se acerca y toca su hombro con una sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro diciendo "ciertamente, Harry, tienes los suficiente rasgos para pasar por un Black, con excepción de tu cabello, esa es marca Potter."

"Deberíamos sentarnos" interrumpió Arcturus haciendo un ademan hacia los sillones de la habitación.

Charlus y Dorea se sentaron juntos frente a Arcturus y Harry.

"Como les estaba diciendo, por las descripciones de Harry, pudimos atar cabos sueltos y saber a través de qué llegó hasta aquí, u hoy, como prefieran. Cumplió los requerimientos para un viejo ritual Black, se activó al tener sangre Black, ya que Sirius lo adoptó y lo hizo su heredero, cosa que quiero que permanezca así. El plan es que cuando yo muera, declararé la línea de Dorea como la principal, cosa que es cierta, ya que el niño tiene la sangre de Sirius. Para esto, Charlus, debo pedirte algo que quizá sea difícil para ti. Necesito que renuncies a tu nombre de Potter y adquieras el apellido Black completamente." Dijo Arcturus dándole una media mirada de disculpa.

"Dame tiempo para sopesarlo, Arcturus" contestó con un semblante serio.

"Bien, ahora al tema principal…" Dijo Arcturus incitando a que continúe otro.

"Harry, sabemos que esto puede ser muy abrumador, pero nos encantaría que nos aceptaras como, bueno, tus padres adoptivos, no como un reemplazo a tus padres biológicos ni nada de eso, no son reemplazables, pero sí como padres adoptivos. Siempre deseamos niños, aunque la maldición Potter no nos lo permitió." Dijo Dorea amablemente y con un leve tono de tristeza.

"¿Maldición Potter? ¿A qué se refiere?" Pregunta con curiosidad Harry.

Charlus aclara su garganta y responde "Rara vez se activa, pero básicamente si el hijo mayor es varón y el segundo también lo es, este último será incapaz de tener descendencia."

"Oh… yo… no estaba al tanto" Harry permanece un par de segundos más en silencio antes de preguntar "Ustedes, ¿me adoptarían legalmente?"

"Algo como eso, conseguiríamos registros de que eres nuestro hijo biológico, así que técnicamente no sería una adopción." Responde Charlus.

"¿Serán mi familia real?" pregunta en voz baja, sintiéndose como un niño de nuevo.

"Harry, ya somos tu familia, sólo que seremos más cercanos." Responde con calidez Dorea.

"Ellos te cuidarán, al igual que yo, eres familia, muchacho. Esta es la opción donde todos ganamos, sobre todo porque no es una posibilidad el que regreses a tu propio tiempo, sin embargo, ahora nos tienes a nosotros."

"Yo… acepto" dice Harry con las mejillas sonrojadas por lo que dijo el jefe Black.

"Bien, ahora…" Arcturus saca una pila de papeles, así como un rollo de pergamino grueso "Aquí está, diremos que naciste en América y te criaste en tu primera infancia en Australia"

"¿Por qué no me sorprende que ya tuvieras todo preparado? Dice con diversión Dorea.

"Porque me conoces, esa es la razón" responde secamente el patriarca Black.

Después de firmar los documentos correspondientes, y de una cena amena, los Potter-Black se retiran a su hogar junto con el nuevo integrante de la familia, no sin la promesa de ir al día siguiente a conseguir la varita personalizada de Harry.

Al salir del flu, Harry mira con interés su nuevo hogar, había grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz de la luna y de la ciudad, el techo era alto y tenía vigas al descubierto apropósito, tenía cierto aire industrial futurista, a la vez sencillo y elegante, el color acero y madera sobresalían. Lo que llamó más su atención fue un área amplia pasando la sala de estar, estaba llena de mapas y fotografías tanto mágicas como muggles de Charlus y Dorea y sus viajes alrededor del mundo. Caminó hasta la pared casi de cristal y observó las luces de los coches pasar muchos metros debajo de ellos.

"Estamos en el piso 13, desde aquí se puede ver Hyde Park" señaló Charlus acercándose a Harry.

"Entonces, ¿Es un apartamento en una zona muggle? ¿Es igual que Grimmauld place?

"Sí, normalmente cuando no hay un piso 13 en un edificio, es altamente probable que viva un mago allí, nos aprovechamos de la superstición muggle." Explica amablemente Charlus.

"Ven, Harry, te mostraré tu habitación" Dice Dorea mientras lo toma de la mano.

Harry siente calidez en el pecho con esa pequeña acción.

Dentro de la habitación había una cama con sabanas azul marino, así como un escritorio y una silla.

"La puerta de la izquierda es el baño y la derecha es el armario." Dorea hizo un movimiento de varita y el baúl con las nuevas túnicas de Harry se abre camino hacia el closet." Descansa, Harry, mañana será un día largo. Si nos necesitas, estamos en la puerta de enfrente, ¿Está bien? Ten buenas noches."

"Buenas noches" responde cortésmente Harry.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó confundido, no tuvo malo sueños y no reconoció inmediatamente en dónde estaba, hasta que recordó los eventos de ayer. Se levantó directo al baño a tomar una ducha, en menos de 10 minutos se estaba vistiendo para reunirse con Dorea y Charlus en el comedor, como le había indicado Samy, la elfa domestica de la familia Potter-Black.

"Buen día, Harry" dijo Charlus mientras leía el diario el profeta y un periódico muggle, si es que el que no se muevan las imágenes de ese papel indicaba algo.

"Buenos días" respondió Harry

"¿Dormiste bien, cariño?" pregunta Dorea acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla. ¿Qué se te antoja para desayunar? Samy puede hacer lo que sea que le pidas, es una profesional." Poniendo una mano en su espalda guiándolo a una de las sillas desocupadas.

"Uh… huevos y bacon estará bien" responde de forma dudosa el joven Potter.

"Enseguida, amo Harry" responde la pequeña elfa mientras se pone manos a la obra.

Charlus y Dorea estaban terminando su desayuno, mientras trataban de entablar una pequeña charla con Harry, de la cual se vieron interrumpidos cuando el desayuno del joven Potter estuvo listo.

"Bueno, Harry, ¿estás emocionado por tener tu varita?" pregunta Dorea afablemente

"Supongo, Arcturus dijo que sería personalizada, no como las de Ollivander. La primera vez que conseguí una varita, a los 11, tardamos horas en encontrar una que me eligiera."

"Lo mismo pasó conmigo, fue algo frustrante" respondió Charlus con tono divertido, aunque en aquel momento no lo haya sido. "Esta vez será diferente, Gregorovitch es el mejor fabricante de varitas de Europa."

"Eso espero, aunque aún preferiría mi antigua varita" dice Harry haciendo una mueca y siguiendo con su desayuno.

Al terminar, los tres se dirigen al flu y aparecen en el vestíbulo de la mansión Black donde Arcturus los estaba esperando.

"Tomaremos un traslador a Bulgaria, sosténganse de la cuerda" dice firmemente el patriarca Black. "Tojours pur" y de pronto todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

 **28 de julio, 2019**

 **Ha sido un tiempo largo desde la última actualización, pero es porque estaba salvando el semestre y pasando tiempo con mi familia.**

 **Deja tus críticas constructivas, realmente las aprecio.**

 **Sin más, hasta la próxima actualización. (Lo más pronto posible)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

La varita personalizada de Harry resultó en madera de ébano con núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, una elegante varita de color negro con símbolos rúnicos más claros en el mango, se sentía bien, correcto, su varita de acebo nunca se había sentido tan cálida y confortable como su varita de ébano.

Arcturus asintió con aprobación cuando se la entregaron, aparentemente satisfecho con la extraña mezcla.

"Bueno, yo tengo que irme, necesito terminar algo de papeleo. Charlus, piensa en lo que te dije ayer, será lo mejor para todos." Palmeó el hombro de Charlus con confianza y abrazó a su hermana para despedirse. "Aquí está el segundo traslador, este los llevara a su sala de estar." Se acercó a Harry y palmeó su hombro igual como hizo con Charlus. "Lo hiciste bien, niño." E inmediatamente salió ondeando su capa y desapareció.

"Toda una salida la de allí, ¿eh?" Dijo con un tono de diversión Dorea mientras tomaba a ambos de las manos fuera del recinto.

* * *

Pasaron la tarde mostrándole a Harry los lugares mágicos de Bulgaria, en lugar de tener callejones mágicos, aquí tenían plazas y calles, su comunidad parecía más grande y más cerrada que Gran Bretaña, al parecer no había entrada por el mundo muggle, debías aparecerte directamente o utilizar una chimenea, a sus alrededores había viviendas mágicas solamente.  
Compraron algunos libros e ingredientes de pociones exclusivos del continente para Charlus, al parecer era un maestro en pociones, afición que compartía con su difunto padre, Henry.

Al caer la tarde, volvieron a su hogar a disfrutar de una cena amena y del confort que compartían los Potter-Black.

* * *

El ritual al parecer no lo hizo retroceder exactamente a la fecha en la que desapareció, sino que aún eran mediados de mayo, así que estarían en fechas de exámenes en Hogwarts, lo cual le daba un par de meses para estudiar bajo la tutoría de Charlus y Dorea.

Se repartían las materias, Charlus le daría tutoría en pociones, historia de la magia y aritmancia. Mientras tanto, Dorea le enseñaría sobre runas antiguas, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, transfiguración, lo cual le dejaba encantamientos y defensa contra las artes oscuras por su cuenta, esto hasta después de demostrarles que era plenamente competente en ambas asignaturas.

Charlus y Dorea no trataban a Harry como si no supiera lo que hacía, sin embargo, querían asegurarse que Harry obtuviera nada debajo de _supera las expectativas._

"¿Cómo puedo hacer que se aseguren?" Preguntó Harry tranquilamente.

"Sorpréndeme" Respondió Dorea con una sonrisa retadora.

Harry tomó algo de aire y se concentró en evocar sus recuerdos más felices, usando un nuevo recuerdo, ya que el recuerdo de sus amigos ahora lo hacía sentir nostálgico más que feliz, la memoria era las miradas amorosas y llenas de calidez de Charlus y Dorea y lo que provocan en él. Esperanza.

Una niebla plateada salió de su varita, pero no tomó forma inmediatamente, parecía estar debatiéndose en qué debía transformarse, Esto produjo confusión en Harry y dejó caer el hechizo muy confundido.

"Wow, Harry, ese fue un patronus casi corpóreo" Dijo asombrada Dorea.

"Pero… Normalmente puedo hacerlo, se transforma en un ciervo, es la forma animaga de mi padre." Dijo un Harry abatido, pensando en que ha perdido esa conexión con su padre.

"Harry, a veces los patronus cambian, esto pasa cuando ha habido un cambio mayor en las personas, y teniendo en cuenta cómo llegaste aquí, no es extraño que tu patronus quiera cambiar de forma, es una representación del alma. Date tiempo." Dijo Dorea amablemente mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del joven. "Ciertamente me has sorprendido, te daré eso, puedes estudiar defensa contra las artes oscuras por tu cuenta, así como encantamientos, ¿Está bien?"

"Sí, está bien." Responde Harry aún perturbado.

* * *

Pasaron las semanas, Harry progresaba rápidamente en sus estudios, en la práctica demostraba talento nato, mientras que al principio tenía complicaciones con la teoría, la cual mejoró drásticamente con ayuda de Charlus y Dorea.

Conforme pasaban las semanas, cada día se sentía más cerca de Dorea y Charlus, no tenía un favorito, ambos eran maravillosos. Salían a excursiones familiares en las que Charlus se turnaba con Dorea para explicar las batallas mágicas que pasaron en ciertos lugares de Gran Bretaña, así como excursiones a Francia para que se adentrara al idioma, esto por insistencia de Arcturus de su formación como heredero.

Además, abrieron una cuenta de fideicomiso para Harry y lo agregaron al testamento dejando en claro que le heredaban todo a él en caso de que muriesen. Esto ablandó mucho más el corazón de Harry, ya que le dieron la bienvenida a su familia con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

Al fin, el mes de agosto llegó y con eso, también llegó el momento de presentas sus exámenes TIMOS. Fue acompañado por Charlus al ministerio, Dorea no los acompañó, ya que Arcturus solicitó su ayuda con finanzas de la Casa Black.

Harry se sorprendió de lo fácil que le resultaron los exámenes teóricos, además, tenía confianza en que obtendría únicamente extraordinarios y supera las expectativas.

«Si tan solo Hermione pudiera verme ahora.» Pensó Harry con melancolía y resignación.

Después de cerca de 9 horas intensivas de exámenes, pudo salir, sus resultados serían entregados la misma fecha que los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

"¿Cansado?" Preguntó con una sonrisa Charlus mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

"Me arden los ojos de tanto leer." Dijo Harry quitándose los anteojos.

"Mañana a primera hora veremos qué podemos hacer por tus ojos." Charlus había recurrido a una cirugía muggle para arreglar su vista, quizá Harry tenía el mismo problema y podían arreglarlo.

Ambos caminaban en dirección a las chimeneas cuando la expresión y postura de Charlus cambió.

"Charlus." Saludó el extraño.

"Fleamont." Regresó el saludo Charlus.

Fleamont, el abuelo biológico de Harry, se parecía a Charlus, aunque era más petizo y su cabello en lugar de negro era castaño claro, detrás de él, estaba una copia del Harry de la navidad pasada pero con ojos color avellana y cabello un poco más oscuro que Fleamont, era James, el padre de Harry.

El viajero en el tiempo optó por solo observar y callar, de todos modos, no es como si supiera qué decir. «Hey, James, soy tu hijo del futuro. Oh, y usted debe ser mi abuelo.» Era ridículo.

"Tiempo sin verte, hermano, ¿No vas a presentarnos?" Preguntó el Jefe de la casa Potter.

"Este es mi hijo, Harry. Supongo que él es el tuyo, el joven James.

Harry y James se vieron un momento e hicieron un asentimiento de reconocimiento.

"Efectivamente, no tenía idea de que tenías un hijo." Exclamó sorprendido.

"¿Hace cuánto que no nos vemos? ¿15-16 años?"

"Eso creo, hermano." Contestó Charlus rígidamente.

"¿Debo suponer que tu chico entrará a Hogwarts en septiembre?"

"Sí, acaba de presentar sus TIMOS, se unirá al mismo grado de James."

"Serán compañeros de año."

"Eso parece."

Fleamont se giró hacia Harry con una sonrisa. "Espero que honres a la Casa Potter y te unas a Gryffindor, tu padre ha sido el único Potter el romper esa tradición, espero que no sigas ese camino." Dijo tratando de sonar afable, pero se hizo notorio su nerviosismo. "Bien, creo que es hora de irme, un placer verte, Charlus, quizá deberíamos salir a comer uno de estos días."

"Sí, uno de estos días, nos vemos, Fleamont, sobrino." Dijo inexpresivamente Charlus y siguió su camino al flú con Harry detrás de él.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Acabas de conocer al jefe Potter, mi hermano mayor, Fleamont."

"¿No se llevan bien?"

"Digamos que para él siempre he sido la oveja negra, para él eso fue confirmado cuando me casé con una Slytherin." Respondió en tono cansino.

"Oh…" Harry no supo qué decir, después de todo, Dorea era maravillosa y él mismo estuvo casi en Slytherin, no veía porqué sería malo si está época es antes de la guerra con Voldemort. Siguió en silencio a su padre adoptivo hasta llegar a casa.

 **SaoCa: Es tan original como lo puede ser un fanfic, el spanglish del tercer capítulo fue al subir el documento con chrome (copio y pego en lugar de subir un documento), no pude desactivar el traductor automático. Y Harry está forzado a cambiar aspectos de su personalidad, como todo adolescente mientras enfrenta el proceso de madurez. No tengo toda la historia ya trazada, por lo que iré viendo cómo se desglosa la historia.**

 **Caro: Sí, legalmente son primos.**

 **Poisson Mort: Tienes razón, me frustraba eso de que de un día para otro ya era amigo de los merodeadores, como dicen por ahí, si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo. Además, me parece más razonable un ritual que un accidente con hechizos al azar combinados.**

 **Estoy tratando de actualizar lo más rápido posible, aunque se dificulte por la universidad.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**


End file.
